Cowboys and Indians (episode)
Cowboys and Indians is the 77th episode of Prison Break. Synopsis We open with the aftermath of Naveen Banarjee's assassination. Michael and Lincoln hide from the cops in the hotel kitchen. Michael calls Mahone (who is outside with Self) and tells him about the shooting and frame job. Self suggests a door on the other side of the hotel that is only being guarded by one cop. Michael tells Lincoln they need to get to the roof though one of the rooms and take the ventilation system to the exit. Lincoln sends Mahone to his mother at Sara's apartment, telling him he should do whatever it takes find out where Scylla is being held. After watching a news report the General decides it is too risky to allow Lincoln and Michael to be arrested. The General sends Becker to "take care of the brothers." Michael and Lincoln make their way past a few cops and get into the hotel's primary stairwell. The lead officer has the hotel electronically lock every room, effectively trapping the brothers in one of the hallways. Christina watches TV and we see she has planted a fake document linking China to the assassination. Downey tells her that Naveen's father, Prime Minister Nandu Banarjee, wants to meet with her. She expresses concern that her plan is negatively impacting Michael, "my only son." Michael sends Self to get info on how the police plan to apprehend them. After flashing his Homeland Security badge Self is told by the cops they plan to use a colorless, odorless gas to incapacitate Michael and Lincoln. Mahone arrives at the apartment and finds a bound and gagged Sara tied up in the kitchen. Sara is adamant about going to the hotel to help Michael but Mahone suggests she flee the area. The compromise is that she will remain in the apartment. Nandu tells Christina he wants to avenge his son's death and would like to use Scylla as the means. Christina feigns concern but eventually agrees to accept payment. Self tells Michael about the gas. Michael begins staring at a housekeeping cart and Lincoln grumbles about his second murder set-up. Homeland's actual agent, Hooks, arrives on the scene and hears that a Donald Self has been asking questions on the agency's behalf. He calls the home office. The General tells T-Bag that Christina's plan to draw India and China into military conflict is working perfectly. When Mahone walks in, the General says the reason he didn't attempt such a strategy is he thinks it will eventually bring the rest of the word to war. "It's an apocalypse," he says, that Christina is too prideful to admit will happen. As the police work their way up the floors Lincoln starts placing aerosol canisters inside toilet paper rolls and Michael picks at one of the locks. Becker approaches the officer posted at the exit Michael and Lincoln plan to use. Self runs into Hooks and tries to tell him he is deep undercover. Hooks doesn't buy it and eventually they fight. They go at it for several minutes before Self stabs him in the chest with a knife. Self finds a pool of blood by the door and calls Michael with news that a Company operative is probably inside the hotel. Michael breaks into a room and the hotel manager tells the police the floor which has been breached. Michael and Lincoln fill a mini-fridge with the toilet paper rolls, light a small fire inside and close the door. Police fire a gas canister into the hall and wait a few seconds before walking down the hall. The fridge explodes and knocks the police backwards. When the captain walks up the stairs with a back-up team, two of his gas mask-wearing officers tell him "they booby-trapped us." As the pair heads down the stairs the captain looks suspiciously at the men's shoes. The captain follows them and has what turns out to be Michael and Lincoln remove their masks. As he places them under arrest, the captain is shot from behind by Becker. Becker brings Michael and Lincoln to the General. Mahone whispers an update to Michael about Sara and Christina. The General gets on the phone and has Self's wheelchair-bound wife (who he put into a vegative state while drunk-driving, and whose mediocre medical care is the reason he previously tried to run away with Scylla) shot. A desperate Self runs to the deck and jumps from the balcony into the bay. Nandu tells Christina that he has deposited $750 million into an off-shore bank account. She tells Downey to "reach out to China." Michael decides that Christina will have to go to a Federal Reserve signatory and withdraw some money to confirm payment of India's payment before leaving the country. They find a nearby branch online. Christina and Downey (who has Scylla with him) have a bank employee withdraw $10,000. Two kids on the dock see Self drag himself out of the water. It looks as if his leg is badly broken. T-Bag tells the General not to trust Michael if they happen to get Scylla. T-Bag has gotteen Sara's address off of Mahone's GPS and the General sends him over there to take her for leverage with Michael. When Christina and Downey get up to leave the bank three masked men walk in with guns. They take the case from Downey and Lincoln leaves tosses in a casual "hi mom." Outside, Christina's agents start firing on the guys. Lincoln provides covering fire so Michael and Mahone can espcape. Lincoln holds his own but eventually runs out of ammo. After a brief struggle T-Bag gets Sara at gunpoint. Michael begins to panic that Lincoln hasn't caught up with them yet. His phone first rings with the General telling him to bring Scylla or he will kill Sara. Next Christina calls with Lincoln in custody. She shoots Lincoln in the right lung and tells Michael that if he doesn't arrive and get Lincoln to a hospital his brother will die. "Looks like you have a little decision to make," she says. "Scylla, or someone you love."